


maze

by junsu (psharp10)



Series: eclipse; a mama au [3]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/junsu
Summary: Jongdae tries to understand, Jaejoong doesn't budge.





	maze

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably organize this better, but it's as messy as my brain and my ideas in this au
> 
> i've also only tagged the explicit relationships, but of course there are hints/implications of more relationships (xiuchenho, jaesu, etc.)

**04.03**

“I trust him,” Junmyeon pauses, sighs, and cuts another piece of his steak. “I really do. But I’m worried.”

Minseok hums, letting his fingers run along the length of the wine glass. “I understand, Junmyeon-ah. But you have to also keep in mind that he’s not powerless, and we have dealt with things that have a similar level of danger before.”

Junmyeon nods after a minute, after letting the words settle deep into him and ease some of his anxiety. Jongdae’s never been willing to share much information about his missions (at least while he’s on them), even if Junmyeon and Minseok are the ones who have assigned it to him.

The scattered incidents that had occurred over the past few months look unrelated, but Junmyeon’s gut had been screaming at him that they’re all linked, so after discussing with Minseok, they had tasked Jongdae with investigating it. Anyhow Jongdae didn’t have much to do, he preferred lounging around and once in a few centuries taking up an interesting job and lifestyle to live on earth. This century, as usual, he had been lounging around anyway.

“Worse comes to worst,” Minseok speaks up, bringing Junmyeon out of his head. “You know we have our sources too, we can help him any time. But till then, let’s trust him. This is what he does best.”

Junmyeon nods again, chewing on his steak to stop himself from saying anything else.  


-  


**04.03**

“Jongdae-yah~”

Jongdae stirs from his sleep, a groan rumbling low in his throat as he’s woken up before he wants to.

“Jo~ngdae~”

The voice filters through his brain and he recognizes the owner. Automatically, instinctively, he feels the sparks at his fingertips begin to bite.

A laughter follows, drowning out the little crackles of electricity at Jongdae’s fingers.

“You’re so predictable, Jongdae-yah,” Jaejoong says, one knee on the bed as he leans over and looks down at Jongdae - now almost fully awake.

Jongdae still takes a minute for himself, for compartmentalizing and sorting out his thoughts in the morning fogginess of his brain, before he opens his eyes.

“Rise and shine, you sleepy ass,” Jaejoong says, voice lilting along to some sweet tune. “I’ve made breakfast.”

And at the mention of food, Jongdae’s nose picks up the scent of the stew from the kitchen down the hallway. His stomach makes a low grumble and he groans, digging his head back deeper into the pillow.

“Fuck off,” is what he replies with instead, closing his eyes again and trying to will his uncooperative, hungry body back into sleep. He doesn’t want to deal with Jaejoong right now.

“Excuse me?” Jaejoong asks, and there’s a dangerous splinter in his voice that makes Jongdae open his eyes, forced to look at Jaejoong.

There are small threads of black slithering into Jaejoong’s eyes, spreading from the edges to the center, and Jongdae’s throat constricts.

Jaejoong cocks his head to the side and Jongdae sits up. “I’m coming.”

The black fades away and the corner of Jaejoong’s lips curl up into a smile. “That’s what I thought,” he says, and moves out of the room, the tune he was humming earlier filling up the apartment again.

Jongdae takes a moment to rub his eyes before shuffling off the bed to go brush his teeth. Jaejoong does make good food, so there’s always an up side, is what he tries to convince himself with.  


-  


**02.03**

“You’re just repeating things again,” is what Junsu tells Jaejoong, lounging on the new couch he’s just delivered to Jaejoong’s apartment. “You think you can hide it well, but you can’t. Not with me.”

“Fuck off, Junsu,” Jaejoong replies, bristling. Junsu snorts and Jaejoong feels his nails sharpening. He growls low in his throat, a warning, and Junsu rolls his eyes with a soft chuckle.

“Jaejoong, please." Junsu lolls his head on the arm of the sofa, looking at Jaejoong upside down.

Jaejoong sighs and moves over to the sofa so that he can plop right down on top of Junsu’s stomach.

“Oof—” Junsu huffs out, and then wraps his arm around Jaejoong’s waist to seat the other more comfortably. 

“I’m just telling you to be aware,” Junsu brings up, after a few minutes of just softly petting Jaejoong.

“I know. I am,” Jaejoong replies, leaning his back against the couch. “I know what he wants, and he knows that I can lead him to the right clues.”

Junsu hums, letting Jaejoong continue.

“It’s also fun, it’s been like, two hundred years since I last did this,” Jaejoong reasons. Junsu huffs out a little laugh.

“You’ve become very patient, huh?”

“Of course I have,” Jaejoong tuts, shoulders rolling back as he sits up straighter.

“I’ll be looking over.”

This time it’s Jaejoong who rolls his eyes. “Of course you will,” he says, and pokes at Junsu’s cheeks with one of his clawed fingers - not strong enough to draw blood though.  


-  


**04.03**

“So where to next?” Jongdae asks as he spoons himself some more rice into his bowl.

Jaejoong’s grin sharpens. “Mokpo.”

“Jeollanam-do?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” Jaejoong says, before finishing up his breakfast and going back to humming the tune that’s been on his lips since morning.

Jongdae takes the time Jaejoong takes to clear up the table and put the dishes in the sink to dissect all the information he knows about Mokpo - who could be there, why there, when nothing’s happened in that city, in that region even, that falls even within the vicinity of this case.

His brain draws up a blank though, and Jongdae pauses for a moment, wondering if he should contact Junmyeon or Minseok, but then decides against it. Jaejoong has been helpful until now, there’s no particular reason for him to suddenly change lanes, even if they’re going to seemingly unrelated places now.

“Stop thinking so much,” Jaejoong murmurs, suddenly wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder. And Jongdae shivers, hackles rising.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” Jongdae bites out, eyes dangerously lighting up as he turns his head to look at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong laughs - “Why should I? It’s so fun, every single time. And anyway-" he pulls away only move into a more comfortable position where he can look at Jongdae directly. "I think you owe me a thanks.” He leans closer, “for the meal,” he adds and then presses his lips to feel the lightning thrum into his skin.


End file.
